Percobaan
by Yugure no Ai
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah fic khayalan..


BAB 1

L ISTRIK STATIS DAN DINAMIS

**Muatan Listrik**

Dua muatan listrik yang berdekatan akan saling berinteraksi. Interaksi tersebut berupa gaya tolak menolak jika muatannya sejenis dan akan tarik menarik jika muatannya tidak sejenis.

**Gaya Coulomb**

Dua muatan titik positif q1 dan q2 dipisahkan oleh jarak r (lihat gambar di atas). Keduanya akan mengalami gaya listrik atau gaya Coulomb. Besar gaya tarik menarik atau tolak menolak secara matematis dapat dituliskan dengan rumus :

keterangan :

**Contoh Soal :**

Dua buah muatan titik, masing – masing mempunyai muatan sebesar dan , serta berjarak 3 m satu sama lain. Hitunglah besar gaya elektrostatis yang dialami kedua mutan tersebut di udara.

**Penyelesaian :**

Diketahui :

Ditanya :

Jawab :

Latihan 1.1

Dua buah muatan masing –masing sebesar dan terpisah sejauh 0,2 m. Tentukan gaya Coulomb yang dialami muatan tersebut !

Elektron pada atom hidrogen terletak pada jarak 5 x 10 -11 m dari inti atom yang berisi proton. Jika muatan elektron dan proton masing – masing -1,6 x 10-19 C dan +1,6 x 10-19 C. Hitung gaya listrik yang dialami elektron !

Dua muatan sama besar terpisah sejauh 5 m. Kedua muatan mengalami gaya tolak menolak sebesar 4 x 104 N. Jika dikehendaki gaya tolak menolaknya 1 x 104 N, berapa jarak kedua muatan tersebut?

**Definisi Arus Listrik dan Hambatan Listrik**

**Arus listrik**

Arus listrik adalah aliran partikel – partikel listrik yang bermuatan positif di dalam suatu penghantar. Arahnya berlawanan dengan arah aliran elektron. Arus listrik mengalir dari potensial tinggi ke potensial rendah, sedangkan elektron mengalir dari potensial rendah ke potensial yang lebih tinggi.

Besaran yang menyatakan ukuran arus listrik disebut kuat arus listrik. _Kuat arus listrik didefinisikan sebagai jumlah muatan yang menglir tiap detik_. Dapat ditulis dengan persamaan sebagai berikut :

Keterangan :

I = kuat arus listrik (A)

q = banyaknya muatan (C)

t = waktu (s)

Kuat arus listrik merupakan besaran skalar, tetapi didalam fisika terdapat sebuah besaran rapat arus (J). _Rapat arus ini merupakan besaran vektor, yang didefinisikan sebagai kuat arus listrik tiap satuan luas penampang konduktor_. Dapat dinyatakan persamaan matematis sebagai berikut :

Keterangan :

J = rapat arus (A/m2)

I = kuat arus listrik (A)

A = luas penampang konduktor (m2)

Untuk arus listrik yang mengalir melalui penampang kawat, maka kuat arus listrik dapat ditentukan juga dengan menggunakan persamaan berikut :

keterangan :

v= laju elektron (m/s)

e = muatan elektron = 1,6 x 10-19 C

n = jumlah elektron tiap satuan volume

Contoh soal :

Sebuah amperemeter yang digunakan mengukur kuat arus yang melewati sebuah resistor menunjukkan angka 1,5 A. Berapakah muatan yang mengalir melalui resistor tersebut dalam waktu setengah menit ?

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : I = 1,5 A

t = 30 s

Ditanya : q = ...?

Jaawab :

**Hambatan (Resistivitas) Listrik**

Hambatan listrik merupakan sifat suatu benda atau bahan untuk menahan atau menentang aliran arus listrik. Besar hambatan penghantar dipengaruhi oleh panjang penghantar, dan luas penampang penghantar. Hambatan dapat ditulis dengan persamaan berikut :

keterangan :

R = hambatan penghantar ( )

l = panjang (m)

A = luas penampang (m2)

= hambatan jenis ( m)

Contoh soal :

Sebuah penghantar terbuat dari tembaga ( = 1,68 x 10-8 m) memiliki panjang 2 m dan luas penampang 1,5 mm2. Tentukan besar hambatan penghantar tersebut !

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : = 1,68 x 10-8 m

l = 2 m

A = 1,5 mm2 = 1,5 x 10-6 m

Ditanya : R = ...?

Jaawab :

**Hukum Ohm **

**Bunyi Hukum Ohm**

Seorang ilmuwan George Simon Ohm menjelaskan hubungan antara kuat arus, beda potensial dan hambatan listrik pada rangkaian sederhana.

D

(a) (b)

alam eksperimennya, Ohm menemukan bahwa setiap beda potensial ujung-ujung hambatan dinaikkan maka arus yang mengalir juga akan ikut naik.

Bunyi dari hukum Ohm _"perbandingan antara tegangan (V) dan kuat arus listrik (I) selalu tetap, dimana nilaianya sama dengan besarnya hambatan (R) pada rangkaian"_.

Dapat ditulis dengan persamaan matematis :

keterangan :

V= tegangan (V)

R = hambatan istrik ( )

I = kuat arus listrik (A)

**Rangkaian Resistor**

**Rangkaian Seri Resistor**

Susunan rangakain seri resistor

Pada hambatan yang disusun seri berlaku ketentuan berikut :

Hambatan pengganti sama dengan jumlah hambatan tiap komponen.

Kuat arus yang mengalir tiap-tiap hambatan sama dengan kuat arus yang mengalir hambatan pengganti seri.

Tegangan pada hambatan pengganti sama dengan jumlah tegangan tiap-tiap hambatan

**Rangakain Paralel Resistor**

Susunan rangakain paralel resistor

Pada hambatan yang disusun paralel berlaku ketentuan berikut :

Hambatan pengganti dapat dihitung dengan persamaan berikut :

Kuat arus yang mengalir pada sumber sama dengan jumlah kuat arus yang mengalir tiap-tiap hambatan

Tegangan pada hambatan pengganti sama dengan tegangan pengganti paralel

Contoh soal :

Tiga buah hambatan yang mempunyai besar masing-masing R1 = 20 , R2 = 30 , R3 = 50 dirangkai seri dan dihubungkan dengan tegangan sumber 4,5 volt. Tentukan (a) hambatan pengganti dan (b) beda potensial pada R2!

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : R1 = 20

R2 = 30

R3 = 50

V = 4,5 volt

Ditanya : a. Rs = ...?

b. V2 = ... ?

Jawab :  
(a)

(b)

Karena seri maka

Tegangan pada

Latihan 1.2

Suatu konduktor dilewati muatan listrik 4,8 C dalam waktu 4 menit. Tentukan :

Kuat arus listrik

Jumlah elektron yang melalui konduktor

Rapat arus jika luas penampang konduktor 0,2 x 10-6 m2

Sebuah kawat memiliki panjang 5m dan jari-jari 0,5 mm, mempunyai hambatan jenis kawat 1,7 x 10-8 m. Berapakah hambatan listrik kawat ini ?

Sebuah aki mobil bertegangan 12 V memberikan kuat arus sebesar 2 A pada sebuah resistor. Tentukan hambatan resistor !

Empat buah resistor disusun secara seri. Masing-masing mempunya hambatan sebesar R1= 5 Ω, R2= 6 Ω, R3= 2 Ω dan R4= 3 Ω dan dihubungkan dengan tegangan sumber 12 volt. Tentukan : (a) hambatan penggantinya ; (b) arus yang mengalir tiap – tiap resistor dan arus total

**Energi dan Daya listrik**

**Energi Listrik**

Energi listrik adalah energi yang mampu menggerakkan muatan – muatan listrik pada suatu beda potensial tertentu. Energi listrik dapat ditentukan dengan persamaan berikut :

karena dan , **maka** :

keterangan :

W = energi listrik (J)

q = muatan listrik (C)

V = beda potensial (V)

I = Kuat arus listrik (A)

R = hambatan (Ω)

t = waktu (s)

**Daya Listrik**

Daya listrik merupakan besarnya energi yang mengalir atau diserap alat tiap detik. Daya juga didefinisikan sebagai _laju aliran energi._ Daya listrik dapat ditentukan dengan persamaan berikut :

Berdasarkan persamaan energi listrik maka besar daya lisrik dapat ditentukan dengan persamaan berikut :

keterangan :

P = daya listrik (watt)

V = beda potensial (V)

I = Kuat arus listrik (A)

R = hambatan (Ω)

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari banyak peralatan listrik yang mempunyai spesifikasi tertentu. Jika peralatan listrik tersebut dipasang tidak sesuai spesifkasinya maka daya dan tegangan pada alat tersebut akan mengalami perubahan, tetapi hambatan pada alat tersebut tetap sehingga :

keterangan :

P1 = daya spsifikasi alat (watt)

V1= tegangan spesifikasi alat (volt)

P2 = daya yang digunakan alat (watt)

V2= tegangan yang digunakan alat (volt)

**Kesetaraan Kalor dengan Energi Listrik**

Pemanas listrik terjadi proses perubahan dari energi listrik menjadi kalor. Dapat dinyatakan dengan persamaan :

keterangan :

m = massa zat (kg)

c = kalor jenis (J/kgoC)

T = perubahan suhu (oC)

Q = kalor (J)

Persamaan diatas merupakan persamaan ideal (100%) untuk pemanas listrik, tetapi pada kenyataannya pemanas tidak mungkin mempunyai efisiensi 100 %, sehingga berlaku persamaan :

keterangan :

η = efisiensi alat (100%)

Contoh soal :

Dua buah lampu masing-masing bertuliskan 60 watt 120 voltdan 40 watt 120volt, jika kedua lampu tersebut dihubungkan seri pada tegangan 120 volt. Berapakah jumlh daya pada kedua lampu tersebut ?

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : Lampu 1: V = 120 volt ; P = 60 watt

Lampu 2 : V = 120 volt ; P = 40 watt

Ditanya : P pada kedua lampu = ...?

Jawab :

Lampu 1

Lampu2

Dihubungkan seri

Latihan 1.3

Sebuah lampu pijar bertuliskan 80 W, 220 V dipasang pada sumber tegangan 110 V. Tentukan daya lampu pijar tersebut!

Dua buah lampu masing-masing bertuliskan 60 watt 120 voltdan 40 watt 120 volt, jika kedua lampu tersebut dihubungkan seri pada tegangan 120 volt. Berapakah jumlh daya pada kedua lampu tersebut ?

Lampu listrik dengan beda potensial 120 V memerlukan arus listrik sebesar 1 A. Jika biaya energi listrik per kWh adalah Rp. 500,00 berapakah biaya yang ahrus dibayarkan jika lampu dinyalakan selama 100 jam?

**Hukum Kirchoff**

**Hukum I Kirchoff **

Jumlah arus yang masuk ke suatu titik percabangan sama dengan jumlah kuat arus yang keluar dari titik percabangan tersebut". Secara matematis, dapat ditulis dengan persamaan berikut :

Contoh soal :

Jika I1 = 10 A, I2 = 8 A, dan I3 = 4 A, maka hitung I4 !

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : I1 = 10 A, I2 = 8 A, dan I3 = 4 A

Ditanya : I4 = ...?

Jawab :

Latihan 1.4

Pada titik P dari suatu rangkaian listrik terdapat cabang,

masing-masing dengan arus I1 = 5 A, I2 = 4 A, dan I3 = 2 A. Besar arus I4 adalah...

Jika R1 = 8 , R2 = 12 , dan R3 = 16 . Hitung I1 , I2, dan I3 pada rangkaian tersebut !

**Hukum II Kirchoff**

Hukum II Kirchoff berkaitan dengan tegangan dan gaya gerak listrik pada rangkaian tertutup, yaitu _bahwa total beda potensial pada suatu rangkaian tertutup adalah sama dengan nol_. Secara matematis dapat ditluiskan dengan persamaan berikut :

atau

Aturan Kirchoff untuk rangkaian listrik :

Jika panah loop bertemu kutub (-), maka E (+). Sebaliknya, jika panah loop bertemu kutub (+), maka E (-)

Jika arah arus searah dengan arah loop, maka I ditulis (+I). Sebaliknya, jika arah arus berlawanan arah dengan arah loop, maka I ditulis (-I)

Contoh Soal untuk 1 loop:

Perhatikan gambar di bawah ini :

Jika E1 = 4 V, E2 = 2 V dan E3 = 4 V

R1 = 15 , R2 = 5 dan R3 = 10

Tentukan :

Kuat arus yang mengalir melalui rangkaian

Tegangan antara ab dan bd

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : E1 = 4 V, E2 = 2 V dan E3 = 4 V

R1 = 15 , R2 = 5 dan R3 = 10

Ditanya : a. I = ... ?

Vab dan Vbd = ... ?

Jawab :

Kuat arus yang mengalir pada rangkaian

Tegangan antara ab dan bd

Besar Vab dapat ditentukan melalui titik ab :

Besar Vbd dapat ditentukan melalui titik bad

Contoh Soal untuk 2 loop:

Perhatikan gambar di samping :

Jika E1 = 20 V, E2 = 15 V dan E3 = 10 V

R1 = R2 = R3 = 5

Tentukan :

Kuat arus yang mengalir melalui rangkaian

Besar kuat arus I1 dan I2

Tegangan pada R1 , R2 dan R3

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : E1 = 20 V, E2 = 15 V dan E3 = 10 V

R1 = R2 = R3 = 5

Ditanya : a. I = ... ? ;

b. I1 dan I2 = ... ? ;

c. V1, V2, dan V3 = ... ?

Jawab :

Kuat arus yang mengalir pada rangkaian

**Loop 1**

**Loop 2**

Persamaan 1 dan 2 :

I2 di subsitusi di persamaan 1

Kuat arus I1 dan I2

Tegangan pada R1 , R2 dan R3

;

;

Latihan 1.5

Perhatikan gambar di bawah !

Jika E1 = 5 V, E2 = 10 V dan E3 = 15 V

R1 = 5 , R2 = 15 dan R3 = 20

Tentukan :

Kuat arus yang mengalir melalui rangkaian

Tegangan antara ab dan bd

Perhatikan gambar di bawah ini :

Jika E1 = 6 V, E2 = 12 V dan E3 = 18 V

R1 = R2 = R3 = 5

Tentukan :

Kuat arus yang mengalir melalui rangkaian

Besar kuat arus I1 dan I2

Tegangan pada R1 , R2 dan R3

**Tegangan Jepit**

Tegangan dari suatu sumber tegangan (baterai) setelah mengalirkan arus disebut tegangan jepit (Vk). Menurut hukum Ohm, kuat arus (I) yang melalui rangkaian adalah :

atau

keterangan :

I = kuat arus yang melalui rangkaian (A)

E = ggl elemen (V)

R = hambatan luar (Ω)

r = hambatan dalam elemen (Ω)

Tegangan jepitnya (Vk) adalah :

atau

untuk sejumlah n elemen yang disusun seri berlaku hubungan berikut :

untuk sejumlah n elemen yang disusun paralel berlaku hubungan berikut :

Contoh Soal :

Beberapa baterai disusun paralel dan dihubungkan dengan sebuah lampu yang hambatannya 1,2 Ω. Tiap-tiap baterai mempunyai ggl 1,5 V dan hambatan dalamnya 0,2 Ω. Apabila kuat arus yang mengalir melalui lampu sebesar 1,2 A, barapa banyak baterai yang disusun paralel pada rangkaian tersebut ?

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui : E = 1,5 V R = 1,2 Ω

r = 0,2 Ω I = 1,2 A

Ditanyakan : n = ... ?

Jawab :

**EVALUASI**

**Pilihan Ganda **

Muatan-muatan listrik yang sejenis tolak menolak dan mauatan-muatan listrik tak sejenis tarik menarik. Jika benda A menolak benda B dan menarik benda C, sedangkan benda C menarik benda D, dan benda D menolak benda E, sedangkan benda D bermuatan listrik negatif, maka muatan listrik benda A, B, C dan E berturut-turut adalah ... .

negatif,positif, negatif, negatif

negatif, negatif, positif, negatif

positif, negatif, negatif, negatif

negatif, negatif, negatif, positif

negatif, positif, negatif, positif

Sebuah kawat sepanjang 8 m yang luas penampangnya 0,5 mm² memiliki hambatan jenis sebesar 2,5 x 10⁻⁶ ohmmeter. Apabila kawat tersebut dialiri arus listrik hingga ujung-ujungnya memiliki beda potensial 8 volt, maka kuat arus listrik yang mengalir melalui kawat penghantar tersebut yaitu ...

20 A

2 A

0,002 A

0,02 A

0,2 A

Dalam 2 menit mengalir muatan sebanyak 180 Coulomb pada suatu kawat penghantar. Besar kuat arus yang mengalir pada kawat adalah ...

0,5 A

0,75 A

1,5 A

2,25 A

2,50 A

Sebuah lampu yang memiliki hambatan 5 Ohm dipasang pada suatu sumber arus yang memiliki beda potensial 12 Volt. Banyak muatan yang mengalir melalui lampu selama 5 menit sebesar...

240 C

360 C

480 C

640 C

720 C

Besarnya arus yang mengalir pada rangkaian dan beda potensial antara titik A dan B berturut-turut adalah...

1 A dan 11,5 volt

1 A dan 12 volt

1 A dan 6,5 volt

2 A dan 6,5 volt

2 A dan 12 volt

Perhatikan gambar potongan rangkaian listrik yang terdiri dari 7 buah hambatan yang identik masing-masing senilai 10 Ω berikut ini!

(1) I 2 = I 3 + I 4  
(2) I 2 = I 6  
(3) I 1 = I 5 + I 6  
(4) I 7 = I 3 + I 4 + I 6  
Pernyataan yang benar adalah...

1, 2 dan 3

1 dan 3

2 dan 4

2 dan 3

1, 2, 3 dan 4

Rudi diminta orang tuanya untuk membeli lampu yang memiliki data 110 watt/220 volt. Besarnya hambatan lampu tersebut adalah ….

110 ohm

220 ohm

330 ohm

440 ohm

550 ohm

Sebuah bola lampu 60 _w_, 120 v dipasang pada beda potensial 80 v. Kuat arus yang mengalir melalui bola lampu tersebut adalah ...

2 A

3 A

0,33 A

0,75 A

0,5 A

Sebuah seterika listrik betuliskan 100W;220V, artinya ….

daya listrik seterika 100W jika dipasang pada tegangan 220V

daya listrik 100W jika dipasang pada tegangan kurang dari 220V

daya listrik 100W jika dipasang pada tegangan 200V

daya listrik 200W jika dipasang pada tegangan 100V

daya listrik 220V jika dipasang pada tegangan 100V

Sebuah rumah sederhana berlangganan listrik PLN, menggunakan 2 lampu 25 watt dan 1 lampu 15 watt, rata-rata menyala 10 jam per hari. Jika harga 1 kWh Rp 500,00 maka besar biaya energi listrik yang harus dibayar selama 1 bulan (30 hari) adalah...

Rp 4.250,00

Rp 6.500,00

Rp 9.750,00

Rp. 10.500,00

Rp 12.850,00

**Essay**

Sebuah kawat penghantar setelah diberi beda potensial listrik pada kedua ujungnya 2 detik kemudian besar arus yang mengalir secara konstan pada kawat tersebut terukur 4 A. Hitung jumlah muatan yang mengalir dalam tiap satuan menit!

Pada sebuah kawat tembaga mengalir arus listrik sebesar 4 A. Tentukan jumlah muatan listrik yang mengalir pada kawat tersebut, jika beda potensialnya antara dua titik pada kawat tembaga tersebut sebesar 12 V !

Tentukan rapat arus sebuah kawat tembaga yang memilikiluas penampang 0,5 mm2 jika kawat tersebut dialiri selama 1 jam serta diketahui bahwa muatan elektronnya adalahsebesar 1,8 x 1019 elektron.

Sebuah kawat tembaga yang berdiameter 2 mm dan panjang 2 m diberi beda potensial 220 V pada kedua ujung kawat. Hitunglah besar hambatan, kuat arus listrik, rapat arus dan hambatan kawatnya ketika suhu 30oC!

Hambatan sepotong baja yang panjangnya 50 cm adalah 0,45 . Jika penampang baja itu 2 mm2, tentukanlah besar hambatan jenis baja tersebut!

BAB 2

Listrik arus bolak balik

**ARUS DAN TEGANGAN ARUS BOLAK-BALIK**

Arus dan tegangan bolak balik adalah arus dan tegangan yang berubah bolak balik secara periodik

Gambar di samping menunjukkan konduktor AB dihubungkan dengan sumber tegangan bolak balik maka pada suatu saat potensial A lebih tinggi dari potensial titik B, dan pada saat yang lain potensial titik B lebih tinggi dari potensial titik A.

**Tegangan dan Arus Sinusoidal**

Pada generator arus bolak-balik telah diketahui bahwa arus dan tegangan listrik yang dihasilkan adalah arus dan tegangan sinusoida. Besar tegangan dan arus yang dihasilkan memiliki persamaan :

Keterangan :

Vm = tegangan maksimum

Im = arus maksimum

T dan f masing-masing adalah periode dan frekuensi arus dan tegangan bolak-balik, dan Im dan Vm masing-masing arus dan tegangan maksimum.

**Fasor dan Grafik Arus serta Tegangan Bolak- balik**

Phasor (fasor) digambar dengan anak panah yang digunakan untuk menyatakan besaran pada arus dan tegangan bolak-balik. Panjang anak panah tersebut menunjukkan besar nilai arus dan tegangan. Fasor dibayangkan berputar dengan laju sudut tetap ( ). Proyeksi fasor pada garis yang tegak lurus pada sumbu acuan merupakan besaran sesaat dari arus dan tegangan bolak-balik.

**Nilai Efektif Arus dan Tegangan Bolak-balik**

Secara definitif arus dan tegangan efektif dari arus dan tegangan bolak-balik pada suatu penghantar yang setara dengan arus dan tegangan searah yang dalam interval waktu sama dapat menghasilkan kalor sama. Hubungan antara nilai efektif dan nilai maksimum adalah sebagai berikut :

Keterangan :

Ief : arus efektif (Ampere) Vef : tegangan efektif (volt)

Im : arus maksimum (Ampere) Vm : tegangan maksimum (volt)

Contoh soal :

Jala-jala di rumah memiliki tegangan 220 volt. Sebuah alat listrik dengan hambatan 40 ohm dipasang pada jala-jala listrik tersebut. Hitunglah nilai efektif dan maksimum tegangan dan arus !

Penyelesaian :

Diketahui :

Tegangan yang terukur = Vef = 220 V

Hambatan listrik = R = 40

Ditanya : Vef = ... ? ; Vm = ... ? ; Ief = ... ? ; Im = ... ?

Jawab :

Vef = 220 volt ; Vm = Vef = 220. = 311 volt

Latihan 2.1

Sebuah volmeter yang dihubungkan ke terminal-terminal sebuah sumber tegangan AC menunjukkan 200 V. Sebuah alat listrik dengan hambatan 50 ohm dihubungkan ke sumber tegangan itu. Hitunglah :

Nilai efektif dan maksimum tegangan sumber

Nilai efektif dan maksimum arus sumber

**PERBEDAAN FASE**

**Rangkaian Hambatan Murni pada Arus Bolak-balik**

Gambar di atas menunjukkan hambatan murni R dihubungkan dengan sumber tegangan bolak balik, jika besar tegangan ujung-ujung hambatan R adalah maka besar arus yang mengalir . Hal ini sesuai dengan hukum Ohm. Arus dan tegangan pada hambatan murni adalah sefase. Jika tegangannya mencapai maksimum maka arusnya pun mencapai maksimum.

Besar harga efektif untuk tegangan dan arus adalah sebagai berikut :

atau

**Rangkaian Induktor Murni pada Arus Bolak-balik**

Sebuah induktor murni dengan induktansi diri L dihubungkan dengan sumber arus bolak-balik, besar tegangan ujung-ujung kumparan (induktor) tersebut adalah , sedangkan besar arus adalah

Persamaan hubungan antara arus dan tegangan untuk harga-harga efektif adalah :

Dari penjelasan diatas dapat diketahui bahwa induktor bila dialiri rus bolak balik, memiliki hambatan. Hambatan induktor untuk arus bolak-balik disebut _**Reaktansi Induktif**_ (**X****L**) yang besarnya adalah :

satuannya ohm ( )

Contoh soal :

Sebuah sumber ac 220 V dihubungkan pada ujung-ujung sebuah induktor murni yang memiliki induktansi 0,6 H. Tentukan reaktansi induktif dan kuat arus listrik yang melalui induktor tersebut jika frekuensi arus bolak balik itu 50 Hz dan 50 kHz

Penyelesaian :

Vef = 220 V ; L = 0,6 H

f1 = 50 Hz

f2 = 50 kHz = 50x103 Hz

Latihan 2.2

Sebuah resistor 40 H dihubungkan osilator elektronik. Osilator menghasilkan tegangan 15 V dengan frekuansi yang diubahb-ubah. Berapa arus yang mengalir bila frekuensinya (a) 50 Hz; (b) 100 Hz ; (c) 100 kHz

Ulangi soal no. 1 jika nilai induktor diganti menjadi 2 mH !

**Rangkaian Kapasitor Murni pada Arus Bolak-balik**

Gambar diatas menunjukkan kapasitor dengan kapasitansi C dihubungkan dengan sumber tegangan bolak-balik dengan frekuensi sudut .

Jika besar tegangan pada ujung-ujung kapasitor adalah , maka besar arus yang mengalir adalah . Persamaan yang menunjukkan nilai-nilai efektif tegangan dan arus adalah sebagai berikut

I dan V masing-masing menunjukkan harga efektif.

**Hambatan Kapasitor pada Arus Bolak-balik**

Kapasitor yang dialiri arus bolak-balik memberikan hambatan. Hambatan kapasitor untuk arus bolak-balik disebut _**Reaktansi kapasitif**_ (**X****C**), yang besarnya :

Contoh soal :

Sebuah sumber ac 220 V dihubungkan pada kapasitor 2 F. Tentukan kuat arus listrik tersebut jika frekuensi arus bolak balik itu 50 Hz dan 50 kHz

Penyelesaian :

VC = 220 V ; C = 2 F = 2 x 10-6 F

f1 = 50 Hz

f2 = 50 kHz = 50x103 Hz

Latihan 2.3

Sebuah kapasitor 0.4 F dihubungkan osilator elektronik. Osilator menghasilkan tegangan 15 V dengan frekuansi yang diubahb-ubah. Berapa arus yang mengalir bila frekuensinya 50 Hz dan 50 kHz.

**Rangkaian Seri Resistor (R) dan Induktor (L)**

Gambar di samping menunjukkan suatu rangkaianseri resistor R dan induktor L yang ujung-ujungnya dihubungkan pada sumber arus bolak-balik .

Besar tegangan **V****AB** **= V** adalah :

Besar beda sudut fase antara kuat arus dan tegangan adalah :

Besar impedansinya adalah :

**Rangkaian Seri Resistor (R) dan Kapasitor (C)**

Gambar di samping menunjukkan suatu rangkaianseri resistor R dan induktor L yang ujung-ujungnya dihubungkan pada sumber arus bolak-balik .

Besar tegangan **V****AB** **= V** adalah :

Besar beda sudut fase antara kuat arus dan tegangan adalah :

Besar impedansinya adalah :

**Rangkaian Seri R – L – C**

Gambar di atas menunjukkan bahwa resisitor R, induktor L dan kapasitor C dipasang seri dan dihubungkan dengan tegangan bolak-balik. Jika arus yang terjadi pada rangkaian adalah , maka besar tegangan masing-masing komponen adalah :

Tegangan total ujung rangkaian merupakan jumlah dari masing-masing tegangan komponen yakni :

Rangkaian seri RLC memiliki beberapa sifat yakni :

Sifat induktif yakni terjadi apabila harga reaktansi induktif lebih besar dari reaktansi kapasitif (XL XC). Hal ini terjadi jika tegangan mendahului arus.

Sifat kapasitif yakni terjadi jika reaktansi kapasitif lebih besar dari reaktansi induktif (XC XL).

Hal ini terjadi jika arus mendahului tegangan.

Sifat resonansi yakni terjadi jika reaktansi induktif sama dengan reaktansi kapasitif (XL = XC). Artinya impedansi rangkaian (Z) = R

**Besar Impedansi rangakaian RLC seri :**

Efek hambatan total yang dilakukan oleh resistor R, induktor XL dan kapasitor XC dalam rangkaian arus bolak-balik dapat kita gantikan dengan sebuah hambatan pengganti yang disebut dengan impedansi (Z). Pada gambar di atas besar tegangan AB adalah :

Jika nilai dan VR, VL dan VC pada persamaan diatas kita subsitusi maka akan diperoleh :

Besar sudut fasenya

Contoh soal

Gambar di atas merupakan rangkaian RLC seri dengan besar R = 600 , L = 2 H, dan C = 10 F. Tegangan sesaat sumber adalah V = 100 .

Hitung impedansi dan sudut fase rangkaianBagaimanakah sifat rangkaian ?

Hitung arus efektif sumber

Hitung tegangan pada masing-masing komponen

Penyelesaian :

R = 600 ; L = 2 H ; C = 10 F ; V = 100

Tegangan maksimum Vm dan frekuensi sudut memenuhi persamaan sehingga

V = 100 =

Vm = 100 ;

**Besar X****L**** dan X****C**** adalah **

C = 10 F = 10-5 F

**Besar impedansi rangkaian**

**Besar sudut fase rangkaian**

sehingga

**X****L**** X****C** atau sudut fase negatif maka rangkaian bersifat kapasitif.

Besar tegangan efektif sumber

Tegangan efektif masing-masing komponen

Resistor R = 50 dan kumparan (L) dengan reaktansi induktif 150 dan kapasitor dengan reaktansi kapasitif 100 dirangkai seri pada sumber tegangan bolak-balik. Tentukan :

Impedansi rangkaian

Beda sudut fase antara arus dan tegangan

Bagaimanakah sifat rangkaian ?

Suatu rangkaian seri RLC, R = 100 , , V dan XC = x 102 . Tentukan :

Impedansi

Reaktansi induktif

Sudut fase rangkaian

Sebuah sumber ac dengan Vm = 130 V dan f = 50/ Hz dihubungkan dengan titik A dan B (lihat gambar).

Hitung tegangan pada masing-masing komponen

**DAYA PADA RANGKAIAN ARUS BOLAK-BALIK**

**Daya Rata-rata**

Pada rangkaian arus bolak-balik mengalir arus  
dan besar tegangan pada ujung-ujung rangkaian , maka besar daya rata-rata (P) adalah jumlah daya sesaat dalam interval waktu dibagi interval daya rata-rata pada arus bolak-balik

dengan P = daya rata-rata arus bolak-balik (watt)

Vef = tegangan efektif (volt)

Ief = arus efektif (ampere)

= sudut fase antara kuat dan tegangan

cos = faktor daya

Faktor daya rangkaian arus bolak-balik cos dapat dihitung dengan persamaan :

atau

Untuk arus searah, faktor daya cos = 1, sehingga daya rata-rata arus searah dirurmuskan :

**Daya sesungguhnya **

Daya sesungguhnya yaitu daya yang dihasilkan oleh hambatan R dengan persamaan

dengan

dan cos disebut faktor daya maka besar daya sesungguhnya dapat ditulis dengan persamaan :

Contoh soal :

Rangkaian RLC di atas seri yang terdiri atas sebuah kumparan dan kapasitor dihubungkan dengan sumber tegangan bolak-balik 110 V, 375 rad/s. Induktansi kumparan 0,8 H, hambatan kumparan 40 , dan kapasitansi kapasitor 8 F.

Hitung arus efektif rangkaian

Tentukan daya rata-rata dan daya sesungguhnya

Penyelesaian :

L = 0,8 H ; R = 40 ; C = 8 F = 8 x 10-6 F ; = 375 rad/s ; Vef = 110 V

**Arus efektif**

;

**Besar X****L**** dan X****C**** :**

**Besar impedansinya**

**Besar kuat arus efektifnya**

**Daya rata-rata dan daya sesungguhnya**

**Besar daya rata-rata **

; ;

**Besar daya sesungguhnya **

Latihan 2.5.

Sebuah kumparan dengan induktansi 0,07 H dan hambatan 14 dihubungkan pada jaringan 140 V, . Hitunglah :

(a) arus yang melalui kumparan

(b) sudut fase anatara arus dan tegangan sumber

(c) faktor daya rangkaian

(d) daya sesungguhnya pada rangkaian

**EVALUASI**

**PILIHAN GANDA**

Kita ukur tegangan jaringan listrik di rumah dengan memakai voltmeter, maka yang terukur adalah tegangan ….

maksimumnya

efektifnya

sesaatnya

rata-ratanya

minimumnya

Kita ukur arus jaringan listrik di rumah dengan memakai multimeter, maka yang terukur adalah arus ….

maksimumnya

efektifnya

sesaatnya

rata-ratanya

minimumnya

Jarum suatu voltmeter yang dipergunakan utuk mengukur suatu tegangan bolak-balik menunjuk harga 110 volt. Ini berarti bahwa tegangan itu ….

tetap

berubah antara 0 dan 110 volt

berubah antara 0 dan 110√2 volt

berubah antara -110 volt dan +110 volt

berubah antara -1100√2 volt dan + 110√2 volt

Jika pada sebuah voltmeter arus bolak-balik terbaca 100 volt, maka ….

tegangan maksimumnya 100 volt

tegangan maksimumnya 110 volt

tegangan efektifnya 100√2 volt

tegangan rata-rata 110 volt

e. tegangan maksimum 100√2

Sebuah sumber tegangan volt dihubungkan dengan sebuah resistor R = 80 ohm dan induktor L = 0,5 H. Besarnya arus listrik maksimum yang melalui rangkaian tersebut adalah ….

6 mA

12 mA

60 mA

80 mA

120 mA

Tegangan listrik di rumah 220 V. Sebuah alat listrik dengan hambatan 20 ohm dipasang pada tegangan listrik tersebut. Besar nilai efektif dan maksimum arus adalah ...

10 A dan 14,1 A

14,1 A dan 10 A

11 A dan 15,6 A

15,6 A dan 11 A

11 A dan 7,8 A

Beda potensial jala-jala listrik pada sebuah rumah 220 volt dan memiliki frekuensi 100Hz, dihubungkan seri dengan _R _= 10 ohm dan _L _= 0,03 henry. Arus yang mengalir pada rangkaian adalah ….

15 ampere

3 ampere

12,5 ampere

10,3 ampere

4 ampere

Sebuah sumber tegangan arus bola-balik dihubungkan dengan sebuah kapasitor. Arus efektif yang mula-mula melewati kapasitor adalah _i_ef. Jika kapasitas kapasitor diduakalikan maka arus efektif yang melewati kapasitor menjadi ….

0,5_i_ef

_i_ef

2_i_ef

3_i_ef

4_i_ef

Sebuah hambatan 10 ohm dihubungkan seri dengan sebuah kapasitor 25 mF. Maka, impedansi pada frekuensi 1000 Hz adalah ….

12 ohm

15 ohm

3 ohm

9 ohm

7 ohm

Tinjau sebuah rangkaian R-L-C seri seperti gambar berikut. _R _= 80 ohm, _X_L = 120 ohm, dan _X_C = 60 ohm Dihubungkan dengan sumber arus bolak-balik yang memiliki tegangan efektif 150 V. Daya yang dipakai rangkaian adalah ….

90 W

100 W

120 W

180 W

240 W

**Essay**

Gambar di bawah ini menunjukkan grafik arus-waktu suatu arus bolak-balik.

Tentukan :

Frekuensi

Arus maksimum dan Arus efektif AC

Suatu tegangan sumber tegangan bolak-balik dihubungkan dengan sebuah osiloskop. Dengan mengatur tombol skala vertikal pada angka 2 volt/cm dan tombol sweep time pada angka 5 ms/cm, maka diperoleh tampilan gambar seperti di samping. Dari pola tersebut, tentukan :

Tegangan efektif

Frekuensi sumber tegangan bolak-balik

Tentukan sudut fase dari rangkaian seri resistor 200 dan induktor murni 0,10 H, yang beroperasi pada .

Sebuah tegangan sinusoidal dengan tegangan maksimum 25 V dan frekuensi 0 Hz, dihubungkan ke ujung0ujung sebuah kapasitor. Jika arus maksimum 15,7 mA, tentukan nilai kapasitas kapasitor tersebut

Pada rangakaian RLC seri dengan besar R = 1000 ohm, L = 0,5 henry, dan C = 0,2 F. Jika frekuensi sudut adalah 2000 rad/s, berapakah impedansi antara A dan B ?

23

Fisika kelas XI semester 4 x-sata


End file.
